


A Midnight Snack

by Stripesicles222



Series: RWBY Tales [15]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cookies are the best way to bond, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripesicles222/pseuds/Stripesicles222
Summary: Ruby wakes up in the middle of the night to the scent of one of her favorite snacks.  How could she not go investigate?
Series: RWBY Tales [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1002489
Kudos: 6





	A Midnight Snack

Ruby Rose awoke with a start.

She wasn't sure what had woken her, but she was frustrated with whatever it was for interrupting her dream. She had been enjoying those visions of herself prancing through the cookie field, her trusty scythifle by her side.

But alas! All good things must come to an end.

Now fully awake, the young huntress looked around for the cause of her waking, and it wasn't long until she found it. Or rather, smelled it.

From somewhere below her, the smell of freshly baked chocolate cookies wafted up to greet her.

Ruby leaned closer to fully inhale the euphoric scent, and let out a yelp as she promptly tumbled from her perch atop her suspended bed.

Holding back a groan, she pushed herself off the floor and hurriedly made sure she hadn't woken up her teammates with her fall.

Once satisfied they were still lost in dreamland, the young Rose let her mind shift once again to the amazing smell that had so kindly awoken her.

Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she gently opened the door and slipped out of the room, letting her nose guide her through the maze of halls in the dark of night. After all, she was already up, and it was her sworn duty as a Huntress (in training) to check out all suspicious activity. And cookies that were not yet Ruby-approved were definitely suspicious.

Before long, her guided journey brought her to the doors of the student kitchen. She briefly wondered how the scent had reached her all the way in her dorm room, but soon decided there were more important things to worry about. Like finding out who was up baking at this hour, and whether or not she could have the cookies that were hidden behind this door.

She pushed open the wooden barrier, mouth-watering as she smelled the cookies unhindered. The aromatic baked perfections were cooling on a try on the counter.

"Hello?" she called out, a sense of adventure coursing through her from her midnight journey.

There was an alarmed yelp from her left, followed by a dull _thump_ and a groan of pain.

A head of blond appeared over the counter, and hand rubbing a small bump as its owner grimaced in pain.

The boy smiled as he saw who had startled him.

"Hey Ruby," the knight greeted. "What brings you here?"

Ruby hopped up onto one of the counter's stools as she answered.

"Well, I woke up and smelled cookies. So naturally, I had to come to investigate." 

Jaune chuckled at the scythe wielder's admission. Her love of cookies was known to all, and he really couldn't be surprised that she had smelled the cookies from afar.

With a smile, he shifted the tray closer to his caped companion.

"Would you like one?" He asked.

Ruby looked up at him in surprise.

"Wait, you made these?"

Jaune nodded.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to make myself a snack. Cookies are the only thing I can make, but, uh, I kinda went overboard." He grinned at her sheepishly.

That was an understatement, and he knew it. Between the tray on the counter, the two in the oven, and the lump of dough still in the bowl, he will have made over fifty cookies. 

Ruby took a cookie and bit into it carefully, letting the chocolate bits melt over her tongue as she evaluated it.

"These are delicious!" She declared, jumping up in glee.

"R-really?" Jaune asked. "You're not just saying that?"

"Jaune, please," she chided, walking towards the fridge. "I always take my cookies seriously, so I wouldn't lie about something like this."

Trusting the cookie connoisseur's words, Jaune bristled with pride as Ruby returned to the counter with a gallon of milk and two glasses. He took a cookie for himself and gladly accepted the milk Ruby offered.

They sat in comfortably for a while, sharing a snack and stories as the minutes passed by.

It wasn't until the sun was beginning to peek above the horizon that they realized how long they had been talking.

"Wow, it's gotten late," Jaune noted, shielding his eyes from the piercing glare that shone through the window.

Ruby nodded in agreement.

"We should probably get back to our rooms before our teammates wake up and start worrying."

Jaune laughed, knowing full well that their friends had the tendency to overreact.

Ruby dashed around the kitchen for a few seconds, returning quickly with some plastic storage containers. Together, they divided the cookies into the container, each taking enough for themselves and their team before putting the rest in the kitchen's cookie jar for any other poor, hungry souls.

The peaceful trek back to their rooms was accompanied by a pleasant silence. Neither had much left to say, and they didn't want to wake their slumbering classmates anyway.

When they reached their rooms, they parted with a quiet farewell, each entering their own room.

Ruby slipped through her door quietly. The only person awake was Blake, who looked up from her book and flicked her ear in silent greeting as the young leader came in.

Ruby smiled back, knowing Blake could see it in the light of the flickering candle.

She set the container of cookies on her desk, waving off her teammates questioning gaze.

"Jaune made cookies," she explained quietly. "They're really good too."

If anything, Blake's confusion only increased. The incompetent fool could bake? Who knew?

She was drawn out of her musings as her leader let out a huge yawn.

Mumbling a soft goodnight to her teammate, Ruby hoisted herself back up into her bunk. If she was lucky, she could get a bit of sleep before she had to get up for classes.


End file.
